1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filters blowers and more particularly pertains to a new ventilation and filtering system for vehicles for filtering and circulating air through a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air filters blowers is known in the prior art. More specifically, air filters blowers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,753; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,266; U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,183; U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,478; U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,103; and U.S. Pat. No. 344,581.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ventilation and filtering system for vehicles. The inventive device includes an inlet tube having an outer end in communication with air outside a vehicle, an inner end positioned in a passenger compartment of said vehicle, and an intake fan for blowing air through said inlet tube into said passenger compartment of said vehicle. An exhaust tube has a first end positioned in a passenger compartment of said vehicle, a second end in communication with air outside said vehicle, and an exhaust fan for blowing air through said exhaust tube out of said passenger compartment of said vehicle.
In these respects, the ventilation and filtering system for vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of filtering and circulating air through a vehicle.